Blood Secret
by 12yoderv
Summary: My version of blood promise where Rose is on a quest to destroy her true love. But when Lissa and Adrian dig deeper into the mysteries of Vladamir and Anna, they uncover something beyond explanation. Can Dimitri be saved? Or will Rose be forced to kill?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

For the first time in my life, I was putting myself before Lissa. I could feel her emotions; sadness, hurt, worry. _Come back to me Rose, you're the only family I've got._

She knew that one would get to me, but I couldn't look back, I was leaving this all behind.

Don't look back.

Don't look back.

Dimitri needed me. The further away from Lissa, the easier each step became. Besides, I told myself, it's not like I'm never going to see my best friend again. Though deep down, I knew that it was a reality that I was probably never going to see her again. Thinking about this, I couldn't help but take one last look at Lissa. She was much farther away now, but I could still make out her face. She saw me and that little moment of weakness. The next thing I knew, she was outside of the gate. She must have used compulsion on the guard. Without realizing what I was doing, I started running back to her. She started running towards me too. We finally met and I embraced her into a hug. I was crying now.

"You have to understand Liss, you have to," I sobbed.

"Shhh. Rose, just stay here… with me and Christian and-"

"No. Lissa I have to do this for me. There's no way out of it."

She didn't say anything else. I gave her one last squeeze and took my own path, instead of following in Lissa's. It would be a couple of hours until I reached the interstate, but thanks to Dimitri's physical training I was pretty sure I could handle it. With all of the walking time, I couldn't help but think of _him._ His long brown hair, his dark eyes, and his long leather coat. I would have given anything at that moment to be wrapped up in that coat. I thought about his addiction to the old west cowboy novels and all the annoying 80's music. Now, my life seemed meaningless, but I had to kill Dimitri. I had to save him from himself and all the horrible things he might do.

I had to kill my other half, my soul mate. He was the only man I wanted to wake up next to for the rest of my life, and I'm pretty sure he had felt the same way about me too. Yeah, my life's pretty screwed up. It was going to be a continuous effort to keep Lissa out of my head; she could take care of herself in the meantime.

My legs were becoming numb in the early spring weather. The chilly night was starting to take a toll on me, but I kept pushing myself. I could hear the interstate off in the distance. My guess was that it was a mile or so away. I wanted to get out of the cold so I sprinted towards the interstate with every last bit of strength that I had left. Minutes later, I finally reached my destination. I bent over and rested my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Before I even had a chance to stick my thumb out a silver Honda CRV pulled up next to me. A thankful expression filled my face. I opened the car door and sank into the passenger seat, not even bothering to look at the driver.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"No problem," a guy's voice answered. "Nice tats by the way."

_Huh? _Oh, I had forgotten that I'd put my hair up this morning leaving my marks exposed.

"What do they mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just thought they looked cool," I lied.

He didn't say anything. After my body relaxed from the walk, I turned my head to look at him. He had curly blond hair that was cut short and muscles that shone through his sweater. The car seemed too small for him since his head nearly hit the ceiling. He looked to be a year or so older than me (definitely still in his teens), and like he took regular trips to a tanning bed. In my reckless days, I probably would have flirted with him. He noticed me looking at him.

"My name's Charlie," he said.

"Rose," I mumbled. I could tell he was trying to start a conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you hitchhiking?"

"How do you know that I was hitchhiking?" I said in my usual snarky tone.

"Lucky guess," he mused. "That and the fact that you got into the car. So where are you headed?" Thankfully, he forgot about the hitchhiking question.

"Missoula," I muttered.

"I'm headed that way myself, going to the west coast. I was just visiting family here in Montana." So that's why he was so tan; he probably lived on a beach somewhere in California.

"It's still gonna be a couple of hours until we get to Missoula though," Charlie said.

He finally stopped talking. Hopefully he wouldn't ask any more-"So why are you headed to Missoula?"

If he were an older man, I probably would have replied _somewhat_ politely, but in my opinion he was only a teenager that liked to hear himself talk. I was thankful for the ride, but he was overdoing it.

"You remind me of my therapist," I muttered, "you ask way too many questions."

"You go to a therapist?"

"Anger issues," I replied.

"So I see," he smirked. "You never answered either of my questions."

"It's personal."

"Just making sure you're not a psycho hitchhiker serial killer."

"Around here, you've got more to worry about than psycho hitchhikers," I said enjoying my own private joke.

I tuned him out and rested my head on the cold window. I couldn't fall asleep; even though this gut seemed harmless I couldn't trust him. I notice Charlie reach for the radio dial and turn it to an 80's station, and immediately think of Dimitri: the way I knew him.

_His hands wrapped around my waist, and then one of them slid down the back of my thigh and pulled it up so that it nearly wrapped around him. At the same time, we both pulled back briefly, still oh so close. Everything in the world rested in that moment. _

"_We can't…" he told me. _

"_I know," I agreed. _

_Then his mouth was on mine again, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back._

A tear runs down my cheek, but I swipe it away before Charlie notices. He did however notice me move my hand taking that to mean I was awake (I guess he thought I was asleep when I was resting my head against the window) and unsurprisingly, thought it was a good time to strike up a conversation.

"So how old are you?" He wondered.

"You're not gonna hit on me, are you? Cuz I get enough of that already."

He chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. No I'm not hitting on you. You just look to young to be hitchhiking. Are you running away?"

I put on my fiercest expression and tried to look him straight in the eye, but he was focused on the road.

"I'm an _adult._ I can take care of myself." It was funny how confident I could make myself sound when I was hurt so badly. It was also weird how Charlie acted around me.

"Why do you act like such a gentleman? Most guys would be trying to grope me by now."

This made him laugh. "Well, I grew up around women, so I'm more respectful."

It sounded like something Dimitri would say. I bit my lip. Aside from the questioning, Charlie was staring to seem kind of okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Now we were less than half an hour away from Missoula. I was actually going to do this, there was nothing stopping me. But there was one particular question hovering in my mind; would I be able to go through with it when I saw _him_? Would I freeze up? Would he hesitate or just kill me? Ha, that wasn't a question. Why do I fill my head with fairy tales? _The instant Dimitri saw me he would snap out of it, love would prevail._

Reality- he would go for the kill as soon as he got a clear shot, and he would enjoy it too.

I shut my eyes and squeezed them tight trying to push the thoughts out of my head. But that didn't do any good.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

_My life._

"Tiring day, the usual," I answered. We were coming into town now.

"Well, we're here. So do you want me to drop you off at a hotel or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be fine," I replied.

Moments later we found a Comfort Inn hotel and pulled into the parking lot. Charlie insisted on walking me to the door.

"Thanks for the ride."

"My pleasure, I enjoyed the company. Listen Rose, you take care of yourself, I mean it. I don't want to see you on the back of a milk carton when I get home."

"I'll be fine," I mumbled.

Even though I had only known this person for a couple of hours, I allowed him to pull me into his arms. It wasn't romantic or anything, it was more like a brother and sister kind of hug.

"Catch you later Rose."

I walked up to the lady at the front desk. She was on the phone holding her index finger up at me. I couldn't help but stare at the bags under her eyes; they made her look like she was over-the-hill. I stood there for some time before she finally hung up.

"Do you need help with something honey?"

"Yeah, I need a room."

She looked surprised. "Do you have any identification on you?"

I reached into my bag and found the stack of cash Adrian had given me. I pulled out five or so Benjamin's and slapped them on the desk. I was in no mood for this child crap. She handed me a key and eyed me suspiciously. As I was walking off, she called out, "I don't want any trouble from you."

I let it slide off my shoulder, which was unusual for me. I went over to the elevator and pushed the button to the third floor. I glanced at the door numbers looking for 306 while I was walking down the hall. I noticed a couple of guys goofing off by the vending machine. They looked older than me, but acted like five-year-olds.

285…286…287… my room was going to be past the vending machine. As I came closer to them, the scent of alcohol crept into my nostrils, just my luck. One of them was tall and sort of gangly with short black hair. The other was my height and just a bit overweight with a dirty-blond mop of hair on top of his head.

The husky one kicked the vending machine and roared in laughter. I was trying to walk past them now as silently as possible. I could just barely make out 306 on a door directly ahead. The tall one grabbed me by my hair.

"Hello beautiful," he slurred.

I tried to slip out of his grip, but he only pulled harder. I was weak and worn out from the walk to the interstate, and the heavy guy was coming at me.

"I swear if you don't let go I'll make you regret it."

"Ooh, this one's feisty," he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

He threw me up against the wall and pressed himself against me. Before I had any time to register it, his lips were on mine. I was infuriated. I brought my knee up with as much force as possible and slammed it into his groin. He keeled over in pain. His friend threw a fist at me and missed (hence the alcohol). I got a few hits in before he joined his jerk friend on the floor.

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me again," I spat.

The woman from the front desk stepped off the elevator and rushed toward us. "What is going on here?" She looked at the idiots on the floor and then at me.

"You! I told you to stay out of trouble!" she said accusingly.

"I was defending myself! I was almost to my room before these two drunks practically jumped me!"

"One more disturbance young lady and I'm calling the police," she warned.

"Stop talking to me like I'm five, I'm an _adult_," I declared.

She snickered and headed towards the elevator. I flipped her off and headed toward my room. It wasn't anything like the ski lodge or the royal court, but it would do. The walls were white and the carpet a mustard yellow color. It had a bathroom, a bed, and a desk. She sure gave me a crappy room for five hundred bucks.

I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. When I woke up, I would be headed straight toward the bank, and from there… well I didn't exactly know yet. I slowly drifted towards unconsciousness and finally I was out like a light.

A familiar dream began to materialize before me. I was in a garden with a red shirt on. Then, there was Adrian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: hey guys. I finally have this new chapter posted… I hope you like it. While you're reading it, I heavily suggest that you listen to a song called Inhale by Killswitch Engaged… it sounds amazing with this chapter… at least I think so. Thanks… and tell me how you like it… with the song : ) **

**Chapter Three**

He's walking toward me with a sorrowful smile on his face.

"I'm going to stop sleeping if you keep invading my dreams like this you know."

"I missed you little dhampire," he mumbles. When Adrian is finally beside me, he sits criss-cross on the ground, I do the same.

"Look, I'm extremely tired and I just had to lay out two drunks to get into my room," I say.

He gives a soft chuckle. "When are these human boys going to realize they can't have you?"

_When are you going to realize you can't have me?_

There's something different about Adrian. I think he's sober. He isn't being his usual sarcastic everything's-a -joke-to-me self. He seems depressed. I look into his eyes, and he's gazing into mine. If only the queen could see us now.

"Any luck with _him?_" he asks. I shake my head.

"I had to come and see you Rose."

I look at the ground, avoiding his eyes. I feel like I'm betraying Dimitri. I know that Adrian and I would never have a thing, but Adrian was convinced otherwise.

"I haven't even been gone for a day."

"Yeah, but it feels like an eternity."

_Oh god, oh god. He's IN LOVE with me. It's written all over his face. It's sparkling in his eyes. It's spoken through his movements. What is wrong with me? He's miserable… because of me… because he can never have me… because I will always belong to Dimitri. But do I feel something for Adrian? Maybe I just don't know it. I take my eyes off the ground, and look up… at him. Is he using compulsion… or is this me? This is me, I tell myself. Adrian leans forward … … … and I meet him halfway. In this moment, I want this more than anything else in the world. I'm looking into Adrian's eyes, and I can see that he feels the same way. Our lips just barely touch… … and I see Dimitri: lifeless, pathetic, and alone. Adrian pulls away quickly. I burst into tears. Dimitri, I love Dimitri._

_Adrian looks hurt and embarrassed. _

"_You used compulsion on me!" I shrieked._

_His expression changes to anger, and then back to hurt._

"_No, no I didn't," he whispers._


	4. Chapter 4

Now, Adrian won't even look at me. I watch him as he stands up, and walks away. The dream begins to unravel, and then I'm awake in the grungy hotel room. I was crying in the dream, and now I'm crying in reality. I feel so horrible, I betrayed Dimitri, and now I've shattered Adrian. I've never seen Adrian so serious, or so hurt. I must have insulted him a thousand times before, and he didn't even care. As a matter of fact, it made him laugh. Was that the alcohol?

Yesterday, I was convinced that after Dimitri was gone I would never love again. What if I could fit Adrian into the picture? A minute ago I wanted to be with him so badly, but that had to be compulsion. Or was it? Adrian seemed to be telling the truth when he said he didn't use it. _No, he had to be lying. _I've got to stop thinking about my love life and go to sleep.

I wake up feeling like death. I've got a booming headache and my nose is stuffed from crying. As I'm getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I remember what I have to do today. I'm going to go take _Adrian's _money. I feel horrible about it, but I have to remind myself that I had no other choice. How else am I going to survive? Living takes money.

After I look acceptable, I take out the sheet of paper with the bank address on it from my bag. 201 North Higgins Ave., Missoula. I run outside and hold up my thumb to the first car I see. It's a pickup truck. I get in, and I see an older brunette that can't be any taller than me. I'm surprised she can see over the dashboard of this truck, yet alone drive it.

"Hi sunshine, you need a lift?" she smiles.

"Uhh, yeah, can you take me to North Higgins Avenue?" I ask.

"North Higgins Avenue? That's right off of West Broadway isn't it? Well it can't be more than a couple of minutes away."  
She's right. In less than five minutes we're there. I can see a stone building that reads First National Bank in gold writing across the street from where she dropped me off.

A much older man sitting behind a desk greets me when I walk into the door.

"Can I help you miss?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm here about an account."

After a long and painful process I finally have access to the account from Adrian. He wasn't kidding when he said there was a large amount of money. He left me $200,000, which is much more than I needed.

While leaving the bank, I decide I need a car: I've done enough hitchhiking. I saw a place on the way to the bank, the cars didn't look glamorous or anything, but they'll do. It takes me ten minutes to reach Danny's Auto. A 2006 Dodge Stratus for ten thousand catches my attention. An hour later, I'm on the road. The problem is I don't know where I'm going.

I drive heading nowhere for an hour before pulling over. I'm in Polson, Montana looking at Flathead Lake. I'm completely lost, I feel like my adventures over. Then a thought crosses my mind. _Mason._ He knew the strigoi were coming, and he knew where they were hiding. He also knew Dimitri was alive, but dead. Mason knew because he was a ghost. I can get in touch with ghosts. I clear my mind of everything but the dead.

It takes a while, but the headaches come. Dark figures are floating around in my vision, and then I see Yuri, who was killed during battle. He's chalky white, and looking at me knowingly.

"You know that I need your help," I imply.

He nods his head.

"Can you tell me where Dimitri is?" I ask.

Again, he nods his head and then opens his mouth. Nothing comes out.

"Is he in Montana?" I ask.

This time Yuri shakes his head.

"Where is he?"

He opens his mouth, but I can't hear what he's saying. So I try to make it out. He keeps mouthing the name of the state, but it takes me a while to make it out.

"Iowa?_ No…_ Idaho? _No…_ Ohio?"

Yuri nods. Ohio! What in the world is he doing in Ohio?

"Thanks Yuri, I'll need your help again."

He shrugs and then disappears.

I get into the car and start driving east. It's going to be at least a couple of days before I reach Ohio. While I'm driving, I turn it to an 80's station. I hate it, but love it at the same time. I drive for ten hours before pulling into another hotel. This time, I don't get into trouble with the lady at the front desk. This time, there are no drunks in the hallway. This time, my room is actually pretty spectacular. And this time, no one visits me in my sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When I wake up, I feel relaxed, like I'm floating on fluffy clouds. But then reality sets in and I feel like I'm perishing in hadies. I guess life can seem like that sometimes.

I call for room service, and shortly after a tall and lanky blond guy walks in with a cart carrying breakfast. After drowning my blueberry pancakes in maple syrup, there's a knock at my door.

I open it to find two men clad in black suits. I feel totally underdressed wearing nothing but a white robe the hotel provided.

Almost instantly, my mind clicks. These men are guardians. One is average height with silver, not grey, hair and dramatically blue eyes. He gives me an uneasy feeling, and his partner isn't much different. He's so tall that he towers above me. He looks kind of like Mr. Clean from the paper towel commercials: a perfectly shaven head, intimidating muscles, and an impending glare. They don't look very happy to see me.

Mr. Clean steps forward and says, "This is Guardian Rotelli and I am Guardian Weller."

They both step around me and walk into the hotel room. _Sure, come on in._ I want to ask them if they're always so rude, but decide not to start things off on the wrong foot.

"Are you guys from the academy, and how did you find me?"

"How we found you isn't important," Guardian Rotelli says in a thick Italian accent, "and no, we're not from the academy. The Queen sent us herself."

_Oh, that old hag. What does she want? _Once again, they both intrusively walk over to a couch and sit down.

"Why are you here?" I demand.

"The Queen doesn't think you should be off doing whatever it is that you please, you have much potential you know," the Italian one says.

"Yeah, well you can tell the _Queen_ that she can't control my life," I say icily.

"Actually, she can. This is a monarchy Miss Hathaway, not a democracy like those humans have. What the Queen says goes," Mr. Clean snaps.

_WHAT! First the Queen chastises me about who I can and can't hang out with and now this! I swear that old wicked witch is out to get me._

"So what, I have to go and be her obedient little guardian?"

"She expects you to continue your studies and then start off guarding the academy."

"So now she's permanently separating me from Lissa?"

"Over the last week, you have proved that you're nowhere near responsible enough to guard a Dragomir Princess, besides someone new has already been assigned to her."

Over the past week or so, I haven't been myself. I was so depressed. But I could feel the anger and frustration boiling up inside of me. The fire had been missing, but the Queen was playing with that fire. The old Rose was begging, pleading, to come out. "_Let me at her, let me at her," _she said. I'm going to snap any minute, just push me far enough and see what happens. Now, I find out that I've been gone two days and they've already reassigned someone to Livvy.

"Yeah, well good for them," I hiss. "Why doesn't the Queen go and bother all the other dhampires that want to choose their own future?"

"Those women don't have the potential you do. If you don't come back with us, the next time we come looking for you it will be for your arrest."

"For what?" I shout.

The Italian one shrugs. "Queen's orders," he smirks.

"Well why don't you just tell the freaking Queen to take those orders and shove them up her lazy-" I hear a loud _smack!_ And feel a burning sensation on my right cheek.

"How dare you speak about our supreme ruler like that!" Guardian Weller snarls.

Now I'm furious. Oh, if only I could get my cold, blistered hands around that hag's neck. I would strangle her and take my time while doing it, basking in every moment of it. Scum like her shouldn't exist. I start to day dream and think of a million and one ways to kill her, but then Guardian Weller grabs my wrist and jerks it toward him.

"You're coming with us_ right now._ It's time you learned some manners."

_They're arresting me! _

This was probably the Queen's plan all along, she knew I'd be furious, and things tend to slip out of my mouth. I start to think of an escape: my bag is beside the door; if only I can get to it- I go into action before I think it through. I make my arm limp and Guardian Weller thinks I'm going to cooperate so he eases up on his grip a little.

I wait until the perfect moment and then jerk my hand back. Darting out of the room, I grab my bag and then slam the door shut behind me. There's a ding down the hall and I see a pair of elevator doors open up. _Wow, that's lucky._ I make it just in time to see the guardians rushing toward me, and then the doors shut. The lobby comes into view. Still in my bathrobe, I sprint toward the front door. I can see my dodge parked directly ahead. I jump into the car, pull my keys out of my bag and gun out of the parking lot. _Great, n_ow, on top of my insane mission, I'm on the run from the authorities.

"Got any more surprises for me _so called_ god?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six of Blood Secret**

I've been driving for two days now. It's weird, adjusting to this lifestyle. I've been out on the open road before: no limits, no worries, and above all no authority. But I was never completely and utterly alone. Livva was always right there beside me, I was needed. There was someone there keep me on the verge of sanity. Now, I find myself so desperate I've started to talk to the stereo. "Looks like it's just you and me," I say dreaming of a reply.

"I know you want to listen to some 80's station or something, but you know I've never been much for that so-"

I extend my arm and turn the dial, eventually settling on a Christian rock station called Radio U. I start to sing along just to let sound come through me.

"_I was losing the fight, this eternal struggle. Hang on, hang on hang on. Now I see the light, the way, it's all become so clear. _Blah blah blah."

Lies, all lies. They tell you that if you accept him, if you live for him he will always be there for you. But here's how it is for a dhampir; you're only supposed to live for who you protect. Ever since birth, all of our life lessons are based on one thing; we're no one, nothing, unimportant. Every day we dhampirs are laying our lives on the line for Mouri. Why? Because that's what we're trained to do.

We go up to snotty rich vampires and basically say, "Here you go, here I am. I will protect you no matter what. Oh, no thanks necessary. Didn't you hear? I am no one. I am nothing. I exist for you, so walk all over me. Oh and my brothers, my sisters, even my children: they are nothing too. Thank you for your mere presence."

So is there a god? No, no god, at least not for dhampirs. Humans? Yeah maybe humans.

A traffic light turns yellow ahead of me so I slow down. A silver minivan pulls up next to me. There's a man in the driver's seat laughing at something with his wife. They've got three little girls in the back napping. Why can't I have that? Even if I had my true love right next to me in the passenger seat, I could never have a family with him. It's genetically impossible for Dimitri and me to have kids. When was that decided? Why is it just so out of question for me to be happy?

Now I'm coming close to the Indiana-Ohio border. Once I'm in Ohio, I need to find out where he is. I haven't even the faintest idea why he's in this state in the first place. But I know where I'm going to start searching. There's a royal Mouri family with a couple of guardians that might know of some Strigoi hideouts. It's not much but it's something.

I've always thought Ohio was one of those good-for-nothing states. But after driving through it for two hours, it's actually quite beautiful. There are a lot of wooded areas, fields, and valleys.

But I'm headed towards Columbus. When I finally reach the family, there's a guardian hanging around the gate. He kind of reminds me of an older Eddie.

"What's your business here, miss?" He asks.

Obviously he doesn't know the Queen wants my head on a shiny silver platter yet.

"My name is Rose and I just graduated from the Academy. Could I ask you a couple of questions about the area?" I lie.

"Well make it quick."

"Right, do you know of any places you where you could find Strigoi here in Ohio?"

"There has been some rumors of 'em lurking around Tuttle mall, they're just rumors though."

"Where is Tuttle mall?"

"Not at all far from here. It's on Tuttle road in Dublin. You can't miss it, that's one monster of a mall."

"Thanks."

I head back to my car, not bothering to register the fact that this guy is checking me out as I do so. Would he be so interested if he knew that I was headed to the mall to stake my love through the heart? No, probably not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The Guardian was right; the mall was only about twenty minutes away. And he wasn't kidding when he said it was massive. If Dimitri is here, I've got my work cut out for me.

I enter through the east side in Macy's. It's a Tuesday so it's not that crowded. As soon as I walk through the women's section my feminine instincts kick in, and they're saying "Spend, spend, spend!" But that's not what I'm here for; well I might need a pair of shades or something because of the whole Queen's-out-to-get-me thing. Oh, and a hat… and maybe a cute jacket, with a matching tank underneath?

No, maybe I'll shop after I look for something out-of-the-ordinary in this mall. And after three hours of going through the stores, I'm left with no choice but to let those instincts prevail. I feel bad for spending some of the money like this, but I've got plenty, and it's not like Adrian's going to miss it. Adrian… those thoughts will have to wait until later.

I give myself a completely different look. I don't think it's very likely the guardians will immediately recognize me now. I'm about ready to leave when I walk by a Super Cuts. The last piece of the puzzle: my hair.

Its long now, and if it were short… no, Dimitri liked… Dimitr's dead. I walk into the salon looking like I'm in pain.

"Can I help you?" A short and perky blond that looks like she's never had a single problem in her life says.

"I-I want my hair cut."

Her face brightens and she replies, "Certainly, Clair will be cutting your hair."

She leads me over to a black leather chair facing a mirror. A short moment later, a tall and gangly brunette comes over.

"I hate Tuesdays," she mutters.

I decide instantly that I like her.

"So what are you going for?" she asks examining my hair.

"Get rid of it," I manage to say somewhat confidently.

"Well, you have intense facial features, yeah; you'd look fierce with your hair right to… here," she puts her finger by my chin.

"Just do whatever," I say because honestly, I don't care.

She pulls out a pair of scissors and starts cutting as soon as she dampens my hair. "You want to talk about it?" she asks. I guess it's obvious I'm having a crisis.

"Complicated," I reply.

"It always is," she mutters.

I sit in silence as strands of my beauty fall to the floor. After fifteen minutes or so, she says "You like it?"

I look into the mirror, and gasp. She was right, I look… well amazing. "You really pull it off," she says admiring her work.

"Thanks," I say as I get out of the chair.

And right as I'm opening the door to leave the mall, Yuri appears, and this time he speaks. "He's here," Yuri warns. After getting over the fact that Yuri is talking to me, I manage to say, "No, that can't be. I searched all over the mall." Yuri walks over to a big map of the mall and points to a restroom.

"There is a maintenance door near this restroom that leads to a lower level of the mall."

"But-"

Yuri does not mean to stick around. He starts to disappear before me.

Dimitri is here, this is it. I run out to my car to devise a plan. Half an hour later, I go back into the mall. As soon as I walk through that maintenance door, I pull out my stake.

There is a staircase. It is completely silent except for the ongoing buzz of the dim lights in the ceiling. I reach the bottom of the stairs and see… nothing. There's absolutely nothing here.

I head back up the stairs, but I don't want to leave. Have you ever felt complete failure? It's overpowering, and eventually it will push you over the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream, and it feels good.

I decide not to quit there. I swing my fist at the drywall, denting it all over. I slide down the wall and bang my head against it. Surprise surprise, I see something that I didn't before. There's a vent in the ceiling.

I grab a bucket from a near closet and step onto it. After calmly taking the vent off, not, I use my upper body strength to lift myself into it. It's much chillier in there than in the room but I'll survive.

After five minutes of nothing but crawling, I drop down into a room that has yet another staircase. This time, it has an eerie feeling. It screams _danger!_ Stake in hand, I descend down the staircase.

There's snoring. They're sleeping only to awake tonight and prey on innocent yet ignorant humans. At the bottom of the stairs is a hallway, and Dimitri's standing right in the middle of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Dimitri, he's standing right in front of me, looking at me. Wait, not at me, at- I hesitate too long. He advances on me too fast. I expect him to go for my throat but instead he slightly brushes my now short hair.

I've a perfect chance, he's vulnerable. What am I waiting for? Right through the heart Rose. But I can't. The stake falls to the floor. I'm looking into those dark and now troubled eyes. He's Strigoi alright, but he's not like the other Strigoi.

Stop kidding yourself Rose! Open your damn eyes!

But my eyes are open, and they're looking into the eyes of a burdened angel. He's no longer Dimitri, but he's still there. I can see little parts of him here and there. And because of those little parts, I can't lay a hand on him.

Tears are falling faster and faster. All the frustration, all the risk, it was for nothing. He's looking into my eyes, and I know he won't hurt me either. I can tell he was trying to control himself from ripping my throat out, but I wish he would. It would definitely end all of my suffering. He reaches his hand out once again and ever so gently wipes away one of my tears.

"Don't touch me," I mutter.

His expression suddenly turns hard, like he just remembered what he had become. "Get out of here," he spits, "and don't come back."

After grabbing the stake, I sprint back up the staircase. The rest becomes blurry, I don't know how but I got out of that mall. I have a new objective, to get as far away from Dimitri as possible. I can't kill him, I can't go back there.

I have to get out of Ohio, and eventually out of the United States. As soon as I make it to Indiana I pull into the first hotel visible. I'm still crying as I had to confront the sixty-year-old woman at the front desk.

"Oh honey, do you need a room?"

I nod my head while wiping my nose on my sleeve. She hands me a key card and I give her cash in turn. People stare as I walk around the hotel with a tear-streaked face. I don't know what it is about this one girl, but her staring irritates me. I'm almost to my room and she's hanging around an elevator.

"Haven't you ever seen a life with flaws?" I hiss.

Of course, she doesn't reply. Humans really get on my nerves sometimes. They always seem so clueless as to what happens around them. When I get into my room, I start to throw things. Not one glass object is left unshattered. Eventually though, I'm worn out. I fall asleep easily, and sleep uneasily.

I appear in what looks like the room Lissa and I shared when we ran away. Lissa walks through the door. Even in the dream though, I'm crying.

"Rose!" she smiles and wraps her hands around me. "I've missed you so much."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can visit dreams now. Haven't you missed me?"

I have to admit, she does make me feel a little better. But right now, I want to be mad. I have a right to be mad.

"Of course I've missed you. I've just been busy."

"Why are you crying?"

Surprisingly, I feel comfortable telling Lissa what had happened. She says that she hates the bitter woman they assigned to guard her.

"Rose, I have something really important that I need to share with you."

"What is it?"

"Adrian and I, we've been doing a ton of research."

"And?" I probe.

"We've uncovered some information from Vladimir and Anna," she confesses.

"But I've already read everything about Vladimir and Anna."

"Not everything."

"What have you discovered?" I sniff.

"Vladimir had these ideas Rose. One in particular is interesting. You know how I have the power to heal? And you, you have the connection to the dead. Well, he had always thought of healing the dead, the Strigoi. Rose, there might be a way to save him."


	9. Chapter 9

This is just too much. I've been struggling to accept the fact that Dimitri is dead, and that I'll never get to look into those big brown eyes , that I'll never get to catch him reading those goofy cowboy novels, and that I'll never get to hear that velvety voice again. Now Lissa's telling me that I can have it all back.

No, no that's impossible.

"Rose, Rose? Did you hear me?"

I don't reply. There's so many emotions running through my mind right now; frustration, desire, joviality, and devastation. My head feels like it's going to explode.

"We don't know that this will work Rose, it's only a theory of Vladimir's. But we could give it a-"

"Shut up Lissa! He's dead, there's no bringing him back! I had to kill him, it's what he wanted. And I couldn't even end his suffering because of my own selfishness, because I just couldn't do it," I scream.

Lissa looks down at the ground. I don't think I've ever talked to her like that before.

"Lissa," I say in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"Do you think I don't know what it's like to lose someone? Look, I know you've been going through a lot Rose, but I don't want to lose you. Now there might be a way to bring him back. Imagine what this would mean, all of the terror could be over. Instead of killing those we have lost, we could heal them."

I take a minute to think about this. Lissa's right, this could be a major breakthrough. There's only one problem.

"And what about the strigoi that chose to be monsters? They would just change themselves back," I point out.

"Then we will just have to kill them, but we'll think about that later. Right now, we can try to save Dimitri," she declares.

"I don't know Lissa. What if it doesn't work?"

"In thirty years when you look back on this decision, aren't you going to wonder what would have happened if you saved him? You have a chance at true happiness right now Rose and most of us don't get that."

Once again, Lissa is right. I at least have to try.

"Which brings me to my next point," Lissa continues, "In order to do this; you and I have to be together. I'm going to sneak out of the academy with Christian, Eddie, and Adrian."

"What? No Lissa, you're not leaving that place, it's too dangerous."

_Did she just say Adrian?_

"Well how do you think we're going to do it? You and I have to be together. And I can't take another minute of it back there without you."

I don't know what to say to this, so Lissa takes my silence for a yes.

"We're leaving tomorrow after dawn, when everyone will be asleep. Rose, where are you exactly?"

"I'm in Indiana," I mumble.

"Okay, I'll visit you in your dreams tomorrow night. Stay put Rose."

And with that, she's gone. I fall into a deep sleep, and dream of Dimitri. It's like he's really there in front of me. I can feel his touch, the warmth of his embrace. It's all so intoxicating. His fingers are at the nape of my neck, trailing down my spine. I could stay in this moment forever.

But the dream has other plans. Dimitri grabs my neck and pulls me up to him.

"This means war," he warns in an eerie tone.

Throughout the night, the words echo in my head.

_This means war… This means war… This means war._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Dimitri!"I pant.

Of course, he's not here. It was only a dream. I close my eyes and bury my face into the pillow. How wonderful it would be if every little frightening thing in my life were only a dream. I slowly start to drift off to sleep once again.

I awake with a start. Hazy red numbers on the alarm clock inform me that it is four in the morning.

"She's in there sir, I'm sure of it," a woman's voice says from the other side of the door.

"You may return to your front desk," a voice I immediately recognize instructs her.

The two guardians have found me, and I am trapped in a shabby hotel room. Thankfully the door is locked, so that should give me an extra second of time while they unlock the door with the key that I'm sure the lady at the front desk gave them. I can hear them whispering a plan of action outside the room, something we guardians are trained to do.

The window is the first option that pops into my head, but I am seven floors up and a jump like that would be suicide even for a dhampir.

I quickly make the bed to give the illusion that no one is here. Then I hide my bag and myself in the cabinet beneath the sink. Thank god I am just barely small enough to fit.

The Guardians are right on my tail. As soon as I softly shut the cabinet door I hear them rush in.

"She's not here!" Guardian Weller's sharp voice hisses.

"Search the room," Guardian Rotelli orders.

Many sounds follow; the closet doors being slammed open, the bed being flipped over, and furniture being tossed across the room. It is evident that their hunt for me is not just for the queen anymore, it has become personal.

Then I hear something that makes my heart skip a beat; footsteps are in the bathroom. The shower curtains screech as they are aggressively pushed to the side.

"She's not here," Guardian Weller once again snarls. "How did she predict our arrival?"

I sigh with relief in my head as the footsteps move back to the main room.

"Calm down, we'll find her. And when we do we're gonna do just what the queen ordered," Guardian Rotelli chuckles with pure hatred.

"Yeah well I can't wait. You and I are going to pay her back for all of this trouble; her death will be a slow and painful one."

My heart stops cold all together this time. They aren't just looking for me to put me in captivity; they want to get rid of me. And the queen told them to. I knew she hated me, but ordering guardians to kill me? That's a bit extreme even for an evil-doer like her.

The door shuts, they're gone. When I'm absolutely sure that they aren't lingering around, I fall out of the cabinet and onto the floor. I wrap myself into a ball and rock on the cold, linoleum floor. I'm so shocked that tears won't even come. My heart is now beating ten million times a minute.

I've _got _to get out of here, but I don't want to leave until I absolutely have to. I lock the door and fall on the bed.

For the third time today I wake up. It's five in the afternoon. On my way out it takes every bit of me not to confront the lady at the front desk for ratting me out.

I walk outside in the gloomy weather and see the guardians s_till_ at the hotel. They're looking at my car. _Oh no, oh no. _I take off running for my freaking life in the other direction.

Looking like an idiot running along the freeway, I flag down the first car I see. It's a little blue Buick. I jump into the car out of breath. There's a little old fragile lady driving.

"Honey you look like you seen a ghost," she says with a hearty laugh.

I give her a look that says "lady you have no idea".

"Well you're okay now. Where are you trying to get?"

"Anywhere," I squeak. "Please just get me out of here."

"Well I can do that," she smiles trying to reassure me. "Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

Wow, she's really nice. And an old woman's house sounds more confidential than a hotel; the guardians would never find me. I'm definitely going to have to be more careful and alert now that I know I have two psycho guardians out to kill me.

"That would be nice, thank you," I say trying to calm myself.

She tells me that it's going to be an hour before we get to her home, and that she was just on her way back from visiting her sister.

I don't even attempt at conversation, and she doesn't push me to. I like her, she brings me this comfort and calmness that is so hard to find out there. By the time we do reach her home, I feel kind of like I'm going to stay the night with my grandmother, but I'm not dreading it.

Her home is a simple little cabin-like home that reminds me of her, calm and comfortable.

When we walk in I see a bald old man on a recliner watching golf.

His face goes pale when he sees me.

"Wilma! You can't just go around bringing strangers to our home, she could rob us in our sleep!" he complains like I'm not right in front of him.

"Oh shut up Ronald, is this how you want to act toward people in need when you're this close to kickin the bucket? You don't have anything worth robbing anyway."

Despite my situation, I quietly laugh at this. Behind Wilma's little old lady appearance, she's pretty fierce. I'm beginning to like her more and more.

She turns to me and says, "Ignore that old grouch, he wouldn't know kindness if it bit him in the keester."

To the left of me, Ronald grunts in disapproval. Wilma gives him a look that to me says "shove it where the sun don't shine".

"Are you hungry dear?" she asks with concern.

"Umm no I'm fine," I lie.

"Hmmph, don't try to be polite here honey, I'm gonna fix you up some salmon patties," she smiles.

Now I hate salmon, but politely, I go along with it.

When I do try it half an hour later, it's like a delicious sensation in my mouth.

Wilma shows me her picture albums and I see where she gets her fierceness from; she used to be a pilot.

"See baby, you can be anything you want to be, don't you ever let anyone tell you you're not good enough. Do you think men were ok with me having such an important role in the war? Of course not. Some people are always going to try to hold you back," she turns and gives Ronald a look of disgust.

I feel like I can tell her anything, I know it's sad. After all she is just an elderly human, but her soul shines.

"Well things have been really difficult lately. I'm trying to accomplish something that seems utterly impossible, and at the same time I'm on the run from these horrible men."

"I told you Wilma! Did you hear that? She's on the run from the police!" Ronald booms from the living room.

"Well I'm surprised you could hear her you old geezer! Now put a sock in it!" Wilma yells from the kitchen. "I'm sorry honey, what were you saying?"

"Nothing really," I reply.

"Well you look tired and it's late, you can sleep in the spare room."

"Even though I woke up not too long ago, I follow her to bed. I promised Lissa I would meet her tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I finally do fall asleep, and Lissa isn't here. Instead, I once again start to dream of Dimitri. We're in that cozy cabin, and he's running his fingers through my long dark hair. I try to enjoy it, but in the back of my mind I just know something is going to happen. He's whispering my name ever so softly.

"Rose," he sighs.

Like a flash of lightning, Dimitri forcefully pushes me onto the bed and pins me by my wrists. I struggle to get back up, for I fear that my very life is in danger, but he's so strong. It seems like the harder I resist the more power he has. I have no choice but to give up. Dimitri lowers his face to mine with such a glare on his face that I feel like a horrified little girl.

"I warned you once, this means war. You would be wise not to continue on this path, or there will be great sacrifice," he warns in an icy voice.

I don't know why, but I feel the sudden urge to challenge him.

"You're not Dimitri," I spit.

He's gone. And I awake with a startled expression, tears stain my dirty cheeks.

Lissa is by my side trying to comfort me; at least I thought I had woken up.

"Rose, what happened? I've been trying to reach you for at least an hour," she says frantically.

"H-he," I sputter.

I'm so startled that I don't even realize where I am; Adrian's garden. He appears beside a pear tree, and refuses to come any closer to me.

"What's wrong with her?" he questions Lissa.

"Tell me what has happened Rose," Lissa says to me.

I take a couple of seconds to gather my bearings. After I'm calm I say, "It was only a nightmare."

They both give me a skeptical look, neither of them buys it. But that's just too bad.

I quickly change the subject, "So where are you guys?"

"We're pretty close Rose; we should be in Indiana by tomorrow afternoon."

"No, we're not going to meet in Indiana; we're going to meet in Ohio. That's where _he_ is."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Adrian flinch at this. And for some reason, this makes me furious. I don't know, I guess the whole depression thing makes me madder than usual. Why is he so uncomfortable with Dimitri when he was in the picture way before Adrian? I know why- because Adrian is so used to having what he wants when he wants it, and right now that happens to be me. Well that's his problem.

"Ok then, we'll meet at the Tuttle mall, that's where you said you found him last night right?"

"Yeah, that's where I saw-"

Adrian intrudes into the conversation. "There are certain matters we need to discuss, things that need to be answered. For instance, what is going to happen to your boyfriend?"

_His name is Dimitri._

"I've been thinking about that," Lissa says, "will he be shadow-kissed like you Rose? I mean what if this works? Will he be just like he was?"

"I don't really want to talk about this," I confess. And I don't, because what if it doesn't work? All of these thoughts and hopes are too painful.

"Yeah well more than just your life will be affected here!" Adrian booms.

It's so unexpected; it takes me a minute to recover from it. And when I do, there's hell to pay.

"You have absolutely nothing to do with it Adrian! Why are you even here? To make me feel bad for having feelings about Dimitri and not you? Because if that's the case than just leave, this doesn't concern you." I say coolly.

He turns around and walks into the unknown, toward the light.

"Just give him a minute to calm down," innocent Lissa says, as usual just caught in the middle of things. Even this makes me mad, but I hold it in. Because I know that I don't truly mean whatever wants to come out.

She's right, after a couple of minutes Adrian returns, an uncaring mask hiding his emotions.

"We're meeting in Ohio," I declare, "There's nothing further to discuss. Whatever happens happens. We'll go from there."

Without a word, Adrian disappears.

As if on cue, Lissa says, "Okay, now that he's gone, tell me what's up."

"The queen," I mutter.

"What's the deal with her?"

"She's ordered two guardians to hunt me down and have me killed," I mutter.

Her jaw drops, and at first she thinks I'm making this up.

"But why?" she demands.

"Beat's me. As far as I know it's for her own amusement."

"We're not going to let her get away with this! As soon as we settle this Strigoi thing, we're going to deal with her," she promises.

But we both know there's hardly anything we can do about it.

Lissa gives me a hug goodbye with promises of meeting up in person tomorrow.

When she's gone, I find myself lying awake in bed, unable to return to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It's six in the morning, and I can smell the distant aroma of bacon sizzling in a frying pan. I quickly get changed and take care of hygiene things before I meet Wilma in the kitchen.

"Ronald's in the mood for a big breakfast," she explains.

"Oh, ok."

"Go sit down at the table, baby. It'll be ready in a minute."

I do as she says, and shortly after the table is filled with waffles, bacon, and fruit. Ronald walks into the dining room looking surprised to see me. I wonder how he'd react if I stuck my tongue out at him, he'd probably flick holy water at me.

Wilma makes my plate for me, filling it with way more food than necessary.

"You feed 'em and they'll never go away," he mutters.

"Yeah, I fed you forty years ago and I still can't get rid of you," Wilma scoffs.

Ronald eats in silence while Wilma tells me about the good old days, which are actually pretty amazing.

She tells me that I remind her of her. This makes a lot of sense because she was pretty BA in her day. I mean, she was a woman pilot, she was pretty important. The only thing is that I don't want to be stuck with _Ronald _for a lifetime.

"Are you sure you have to leave today Rose?" she asks while I help her clean the dishes from breakfast.

"I don't really have a choice, I have to meet up with some people," I reply.

"Going to rob a bank?" Ronald shouts from the dining room.

Wilma rolls her eyes. "Well you're welcome here anytime honey." She grabs a notepad, writes down her phone number and hands it to me. "You need a ride into town?"

"That would be nice," I smile.

She grabs a jacket and walks over to the front door. "Let's go," she says.

"She's going to rob your car," Ronald tells her.

I walk out of the door and Wilma slams it behind me.

When we're seated in the Buick, I can't help but ask something.

"Wilma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why Ronald?"I ask. "You seem so lively and he, he's just a grumpy old man."

I expect Wilma to laugh at this, but she doesn't. I think I've offended her and I instantly want to sink into the seat.

"When we were first married, I was in love. Believe it or not, he was just as fun as I was. It was like a fairyland. And then Katherine came, and she was a blessing, my first and only child."

"What happened to her?"

"Cancer. Ronald was devastated, and I can't leave him."

How horrible. I can't even imagine Wilma and Ronald going through something like that.

"It's okay; I've had decades to accept it. So where do you want to be dropped off?"

"Any car dealership will do," I answer awkwardly.

"So now that we're alone, Rose, tell me what's really going on with you."

I could, but she wouldn't understand, not all of it.

"You want the truth?" _At least a part of it? _"I'm in love with someone that needs my help, and I need the help of some friends to help him. And yes, I am being chased by the authorities, but not the police or anything. My life is on the line, and things are so confusing for me right now."

"I see, and you are a guardian?"

_Excuse me? _

"I-I uh,"

"You don't have to play dumb with me Rose," she chuckles. "I used to be a feeder."

"You? Well that's impossible! Feeders are like the lowest of the low! They're addicts!" This is kind of weird for me to say because I was one.

"Before I became a pilot, I was attacked by someone, but not a human. I had no idea what it was, but the _feeling_ that they brought me, my god. It was amazing. I had become hooked, and I didn't even know by what! Well, I found out about this Academy through a friend. They were looking for healthy young people to give blood. I found out about the vampires, but I was sworn never to mention anything. A year after being a feeder I realized that I had to give it up, I was meant to be better than that. Giving it up was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Wilma says.

"So you know, about everything?"

"Well, I'm no longer in contact with that world, obviously. But yes, I know that human is not on the top of the food chain in this world."

We're pulling into a car lot now. Wilma parks and turns to face me.

"Before you go Rose, I want you to know that you're one of the strong ones, I can see it in your eyes. Nothing can stop you unless you let it, don't you ever let it, okay?"

"Yes Wilma," I promise.

We hug each other and I get out of the car. Walking toward the dealership building, I can't believe I just made a friendship with a sixty-year-old woman. But by no means do I regret it; I know that Wilma will always have a place in my heart.

"Can I help you miss," a man in his thirties says in a flirty tone as I approach him.

"I want a car, whatever you've got," I demand.

Half an hour later I drive out of the lot in a used Toyota Corolla. The three-hour trip back to Ohio is a quiet one. You'd think I'd be excited wouldn't you? I mean, there's a chance that I may live happily ever after with Dimitri. But I can't believe it, no, actually it's more like I'll believe it when I see it.

I pull into the Tuttle mall and drive around looking for four crazy teenagers that look like they're waiting for someone. I find them in front of Macy's. I park next to a silver Honda Accord that I assume Adrian bought with cash. As soon as I step out of the car, Lissa jumps me.

"Rose, we've got a problem."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As soon as Lissa says this I notice that there are only three crazy-looking teenagers instead of four; Lissa, Christian, and Eddie.

"What? Where's Adrian?"

"That's the problem. He wanted to scope out the area, you know check out the maintenance room that you said lead to where they are. Well Adrian told us to wait and that if he wasn't back in ten minutes something was wrong. Rose, it's been over a half an hour."

My head is spinning at this. That is just like Adrian to make this a rescue mission for _him._

"I'll bet he's _fine_," I grumble.

Lissa looks like her dog just died. "Rose I don't think so. Something has happened, I can feel it."

Without saying a word I start off towards the mall. I can hear Eddie and Christian trying to catch up to me.

"Rose! What are you doing? We can't step foot in that place before we have a plan," goodie-goodie Eddie points out.

"Hello to you too, the rules have just changed Eddie. We don't have the time."

With a huff of uncertainty, Eddie follows me into the mall. Before I reach the door, Christian comes up to me.

"Don't be stupid, we can't just barge in there and expect everything to go our way," he says.

"That," I say grabbing the door, "is exactly what I expect."

At this point they understand that there is no stopping me.

We all walk with hurried steps through the mall. I notice teenage girls, my age, shopping like it is the only thing they care about.

"But I want this color in blue!" I hear a girl in Banana Republic complain.

_Get a life._

We finally come to the maintenance door. "Through here," I order.

Once we are all packed into the room, the three of them look confused.

"But there is no other door, no nothing," Lissa says.

I look up and they follow me. The vent has been torn open, almost violently.

"We have to go through here," I inform them.

Lissa is the first to climb up, then me, then Eddie, and then Christian. We drop into the room with the stairs, and Lissa shrieks.

"Shhh!" I snap.

"There is blood on the floor! And Adrian-"

I have to admit that I am a bit worried at this, but I have to stay strong for Lissa.

"Don't jump to conclusions," I say.

We walk over to the stairs; I can't hear anything going on down there.

It's pitch black at the bottom. There's a loud crash, and before I know it someone has my neck. A fluorescent light clicks on, and the room comes into view. There are four strigoi in the room, including Dimitri, who has Christian. I crane my neck to see who has me, and gasp in surprise. It's the blond boy from the battle, the one who wanted Lissa, and I led her right to him.

"Look what we have here," he chuckles. He seems to be their leader. "So, are you guys with him?"

He nods over to an unconscious figure on the floor, it's Adrian.

"What did you do to him?" I scream.

"Relax, he's not dead, but he will make a nice addition to our little group. He will wake up soon, and when he does he'll be a warrior."

I feel queasy, like I'm going to faint. Dimitri looks like a lifeless zombie, but he's still much too strong for Christian. Out of frustration I pull a pretty risky move, not caring whether I come out of this alive or not. Tugging on the stake I spin around catching the strigoi by surprise. In one swift move he's on the ground, lifeless.

Christian, still captive, has his mouth open in aww. I didn't think it was that cool. The other strigoi, once again including Dimitri, lurch out at me. It's three against one because Eddie is too shocked to move. I stake the first one that makes it too me, an angry-looking red head. Snapping into the moment, Eddie jumps on the bulky one with the long hair. That leaves Dimitri to me, and I can't put a hand on him.

He has me on the ground with his hands around my neck, but he's not squeezing. "Rose!" I hear Lissa say. The moment becomes a blur, it's happening so fast. Lissa places her hand on Dimitri, and instinctively I do the same thing. There's a flow of power from my fingertips, and I can feel it merging with Lissa's. Dimitri is crying out, like he's in pain. It comes back to me all of a sudden, like a rubber band snapping back. Dimitri is on his hands and knees, breathing like he was just brought to life, and then he falls to the floor. He's not making a single move.

"Dimitri!"

I crawl over to him, and am instantly stunned by what I see. His eye's look like there's a hurricane going on inside of them; they're swirling with gray and blue.

"Lissa! What's happening to him?"

I look over to her and she is on the ground as well, almost unconscious. I hear a sharp gasp escape Dimitri's lips. He sounds like he's choking, but at least that's something.

"Dimitri! Are you-" The next thing I know he once again has his hand around my neck, and he's pulling me into a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

"Roza," he sighs.

He sits up and blinks a couple of times, like waking up from a pleasant afternoon nap. His facial expression turns to horror as he looks around the room. There's Lissa who has passed out from exhaustion, three lifeless strigoi, and Adrian's unconscious form on the floor.

"Adrian! I have to save him." I rush over to his side, but there is nothing I can do without Lissa.

Dimitri suddenly kicks back into guardian mode. "Rose, we have to get out of here!" he orders.

Eddie scoops up Lissa from the ground, but noone's even paying attention to Adrian.

"We 're not leaving him here!"

"He's gone," Christian says.

"But didn't you see? We can change him!"

"There is no time, Lissa will be out for hours and he could wake at any moment."

I look up at Dimitri for help, and to my relief he says, "We're not leaving him."

People stare in amazement as the four of us carry Adrian and Lissa through the mall. And I start to wonder, why is Lissa only feeling the effects from saving Dimitri? Should I be suffering with her? I feel guilty at this.

We make out way out to the van. Eddie and Christian lie Lissa across the back seat.

"Dimitri and I will take Adrian," I say motioning towards my car.

Eddie looks relieved he won't have to ride in the car with the monster. "Okay we're going to the first motel we see, so just follow us," Christian says.

When Dimitri and I are both in the car, with Adrian in the back seat, Dimitri reaches for my hand. I turn my head and just gaze at him, like I can't believe he's sitting beside me. And I realize that I've been so worried about Adrian that I haven't even taken in the fact that he's back. The tears come back at this moment, and they're tears of joy. Maybe, just maybe I will have a happily ever after.

" Oh Roza," he smiles as he wipes a tear from my cheek. The van pulls out of the parking lot and I follow it, driving with one hand as the other is tightly clasped to Dimitri's.

I don't want to ruin the moment, so I don't even bother to say a word. I have this weird feeling that even through the silence, Dimitri and I are communicating. The van ahead of us finally pulls into a Knights Inn. We follow and even after I park the car we still aren't talking. Dimitri and I just sit there letting the time pass by. I notice that he closes his eyes and suddenly the mood turns serious. "Why didn't you kill me?" he asks.

It takes me a couple seconds to realize what he means.

"You remember?" I ask.

"Bits and pieces," he replies. "I remember every second of us though. When you first came to find me, determined to keep your promise. Why didn't you do it?"

"You weren't like the other strigoi," I confessed.

"Only when I saw you."


	15. Chapter 15

Just those five words make my heart beat five times faster. All throughout my training Dimitri had to constantly tell me that strigoi had no feelings, that they were lost to the dark world. Is true love an exception to that?

He takes in a deep breath and says, "You have no idea how difficult it was to control the urge to go for your neck, but I knew I could never hurt you. I would have killed Christian tonight, but I never could have harmed a hair on your head."

This moment with him is absolute bliss, and when I turn to look at him once again I'm surprised to see that he's leaning into me, and as if an instant reaction I lean into him too.

Dimitri let's out a sharp gasp and I pull back immediately.

"What happened?"

"I-I just felt like I was-"

There's a startling knock on the driver's side window that makes us both jump, it's Christian.

"Hey I know you two are having your sweet reunion and everything but you've got a potential serial killer laying down in the back seat."

He's talking about Adrian, we didn't even bother to take him out of the car after we parked.

I ignore Christian and focus my attention back to Dimitri.

"What happened?" I ask.

He looks at me as if I'm some kind of angel sent down from the heavens.

"I was you," he says, "I became you when you went to kiss me."

_What? _And then it hits me.

"Oh my god," I sputter. Dimitri is shadow kissed, to me.

"It was amazing," he says in aw.

"HOLY SHI!" I hear Christian exclaim beside me.

My emotions must have been so strong when I leaned into him that it drew him to me, like Lissa used to do.

Now I feel as if my privacy has been violated, he knew exactly what I was feeling, as a matter of fact he felt it!

"What does this mean?" he asks me. And for the first time I feel as if I have all the answers whereas he has no idea what's going on.

"It means," I say, "that we have a lot of things to figure out."

"First let's take care of Adrian," Christian remarks.

As Dimitri and Christian figure out what to do with Adrian I get another room right next to Christian and Eddie. It's close to nine when we finally get some rest. I fall asleep wrapped in Dimitri's arms.

I recognize the dream immediately, I'm in the cabin with him and he's got me around the waist. I'm just waiting for things to turn violent like they always do.

"_Roza," _he's murmuring, _"Roza." _

"_Get off of me!" _I want to say but the words won't escape my lips. As if on cue his hands on my waist become a death grip, and he's got me pinned to a wall. _"This means war,"_ he warns.

I snap up screaming and shivering all over.

"Get off of me!"

I start to calm down and realize that instead of trying to sooth me Dimitri is just laying there, a blank stare on his face.

"Dimitri," I say.

I feel so horrible because I know it's my fault. He's experiencing my terror. He jolts up like he just awoke from the same nightmare.

"Rose!" he gasps.

I'm really sick and tired of this whole shadow kissed thing. He calms down after a second and asks me about the dream, I decide to tell him about the warning. When I tell him the phrase "This means war," his eyes go bloodshot like he's suddenly remembered something.

"I need to talk to the guardians, immediately," he orders.


End file.
